Un cohete hacia las estrellas
by znnifer
Summary: -Mira Kyuubi este es mi regalo- sacando entre sus ropas desgastadas y sucias un pequeño papel doblado, –Un cohete, un cohete donde tu y yo estamos adentro- tal dibujo intento de una cosmonave simple y resaltando dentro a Naruto y al pequeño peluche. -Con esto volaremos y dejaremos este lugar- cual ilusión en su voz tenía


**Bueno, pues como comenté aquí les dejo esta corta historia así que a leer**

**Como nota el nombre de Naruto y de sus personajes pertenecen a su autor Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Un cohete a la luna

El duro frio de esa noche de octubre era estremecedor, las calles aledañas tan vacías y oscuras cubiertos por el oscuro manto de la noche, la madrugada del 10 de octubre era una simple fecha, pero para él no lo era así.

-Sabes kyuubi-chan- habló un pequeño rubio que estaba sentado en una baqueta de aquel parque tan desolado, tenía una sonrisa tenue llena de vida y mantenía la felicidad.

–Hoy es mi cumpleaños- le dijo al peluche que sostenía entre sus brazos a su única compañía muda e inanimada.

–jejeje no te preocupes, solo con un felicidades y un abrazo me basta- pausó un momento cuando la fuerte tos otra vez arremetió en su boca.

Abrazando con más fuerza su peluche –Gracias por el abrazo- dirigiendo sus palabras de agradecimiento al peluche –No te preocupes, al rato podremos festejarlo con algo de comida- la vida era tan dura en esas calles y en esta ciudad, esperanzado a que en la mañana pudiera tener algo con que alimentarse.

-Así que dormiremos y esperaremos, imagínate un tazón de ramen con todo para nosotros solos- dijo iluso y soñador como todo niño de su edad –y luego ¡un pastel delicioso tendremos!, ¡nos atragantaremos como nunca!- ante la ilusión de tener un buen recuerdo de su cumpleaños.

-Cof, cof, cof- otra vez empezó a toser el pequeño rubio, los hoyuelos de sus mejillas estaban tan rojas en su inocente mirada, el creciendo como un niño huérfano sin conocer el significado de amor, sin probar un poco lo que es tener un padre y una madre yacía allí como el destino cruel que le fue embargado.

-Mira Kyuubi este es mi regalo- sacando entre sus ropas desgastadas y sucias un pequeño papel doblado y haciendo el trabajo de extenderlo con cuidado mostró un dibujo típico de un pequeño niño.

–Un cohete, un cohete donde tu y yo estamos adentro- tal dibujo intento de una cosmonave simple y resaltando dentro a Naruto y al pequeño peluche.

-Con esto volaremos y dejaremos este lugar- cual ilusión en su voz tenía –Cof…cof… y entonces tu y yo nos dirigiremos a las estrellas- contando su plan secreto continuó el pequeño niño –Peor no te preocupes, mira- y volteando el reverso de aquel dibujo –Aquí está el mapa para llegar a donde está papá y mamá- el mapa que dibujaba atravesaba asteroides, planetas y otras suertes ante el viaje que quería hacer.

-No te preocupes kyuubi-chan… ¡cof!... ¡cof!- la intensidad de la tos iba aumentando y volviéndose constante –Por eso nos atiborraremos de comida para este viaje, todo esta planeado-.

El intenso frio de nuevo calaba en todo de su cuerpo y haciendo apego más al pequeño kyuubi para que inútilmente mitigara el gélido clima que le recorría en su cuerpo del pobre pequeño.

-Así llegaremos con mamá y papa, y entonces seremos felices – añoranza e imaginación atestaban en su mente el vivir tal momento –No habrá hambre- y pensando cuan nítida imagen como si lo estuviera viviendo - mamá servirá mucha comida y hará todo lo que quisiéramos- y un fuerte rugido en su estomago tan vacío como el afecto se acentuó.

-Entonces cuando estemos aburridos, papá jugará con nosotros- miles de juegos y diversión anhelaba el rubio poder jugar con su progenitor.

-Nos divertiremos todos, entonces cuando la noche venga, estaremos dentro de la gran casa, enfrente de una chimenea, sentados y calentándonos- un calor muy dentro de él trataba de mantenerse presente –Y mamá nos hará un chocolate caliente, con pan y galletas-

Cuál es la vida que deseaba planear el pequeño rubio –Y papá nos contará historias y aventuras divertidas- y pausando quedamente –Entonces cuando estemos cansados, en una cama nos llevaran, calientita y con frazadas y sabanas, y tu estarás dormido y tranquilo-

El nuevo tosido llegó tan fuerte como violento, y un pequeño hilo de sangre brotó de su boca –Y ya no tendrás que cuidarme más, ya no estaré bajo periódicos y en el suelo tan incomodo y frio-

-Y mamá y papá me darán un beso en mi mejilla y… ¡cof!- otra vez los espasmos interrumpían sus deseos –Me dirán "que tengas buenas noches Naruto"- terminó por decir con esfuerzo acumulado en su voz.

-Por eso mañana todo estará listo, las cajas de cartón y el bote que vimos ya están escondidos- empezaba a perder voz sus palabras –Esta vez dejarás de ser el vago he- reprendiendo Naruto al pequeño peluche –Terminamos de armar el cohete y nos iremos muy lejos de aquí- cuanta indiferencia y maltrato era lo que sufría aquel pequeño inocente.

-Y así terminaremos con este regalo para mí, y… lo – estaba cansándose el pequeño rubio –compartiré contigo- Tanto era su agotamiento –Y entonces veremos por fin a oka-san y oto-san- y volteando el papel que tenía entre sus manos y señalando con su dedo índice el objetivo–en nuestra estrella- termino decir eso y empezó a mostrar los síntomas de una hipotermia con la bronquitis aguda empezaban a extinguir la vida del pequeño rubio.

-Tonto, la ensucié- se regañó así mismo.

Mirando al pequeño kyuubi inhalaba y exhalaba de manera rápida e irregular, sus ojos de a poco a poco empezaban a cerrarse, ya se estaba cansando aquel niño.

-Tengo sueño kyuubi- dijo Naruto –Solo una vez más, cuida de mí una ultima vez, y mañana las cosas serán distintas- hablo cansado Naruto.

-Por favor una vez más- cerró sus ojos por última vez aquella criatura inocente.

Una vida se extinguió aquella madrugada, la vida inocente y a bordo de su cohete y de su mapa siguió a su destino con sus ilusión clara y sujetando a su único compañero y confidente Naruto se dirigió a las estrellas encontrando a sus padres quienes lo esperaron pacientemente y cumpliendo con sus sueños, fue él mejor regalo que recibió en su cumpleaños.

* * *

**Y bien ¿que tal? espero no haberles hecho derramar lagrimas jeje, bueno esta historia ya la tenía hechas desde hace 8 años, su origen fue de un trabajo para la materia de español y el mejor se llevaba dos puntos extra, así que he aquí el ganador :fuckyeah:, aunque el cambio fue de nombres, la situación y el objetivo ahí están.**

**Solo queda decirle que tengan una buena semana y haber si mañana llego a actualizar una nueva historia, !Adios¡ **


End file.
